Trust
by red258
Summary: Len is just a boy, on his way home...when he hears crying and walks into a dark alley way.  Which is always grand.  To find a poor little Rin hurt, bad. So he decides to take his little stray home and see what in the heck is going on. Good Luck! RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

Len's POV

Hey guys my name is Kagamine Len. I'm 14 years old. Well I'm pretty sure I'm 14…..  
>So, I was walking home from school, Vocaloid high, when I heard some crying. I'm not a jerk, so I thought I'd go check. Tacos and bananas at home could wait.<br>So, I'm walking to what turned out to be a dark alley and I thought to myself, I'm walking inside a dark alley going toward who knows what and I'm not even questioning this. Oh well, I never was good at using my common sense, so why start now. As I walked closer to the crying sound the darker the place got….. Oh joy that always leads to something good. Anyways I thought I would never reach the end of this alley, but then I saw it split in two ways. Damn it! Why does everything got to be so complicated. Umm I guess I'll go left, left is always the right way. That made no sense at all… Turns out I picked the right way. Well actually I went left, but you know what I mean. I see this girl in the fetal position crying her eyes out. Well might as well go talk to her I didn't come all this way for nothing.

"Hey what's up, and why are you crying," I asked. Yeah nice Len she just ran into this dark alley because she wanted to talk to random people. I face palmed.

Well I should probably tell you a little more about me. I have light blonde hair which is tied into a little pony tail and has spikes. I have sea blue eyes. I'm a pretty nice guy, well I think I am. I'm dating a girl named Lily um something. (She never told me her last name. That isn't weird right?) Well for some reason all the ladies are after me. I don't mind, but it does get a little annoying when they camp out on your yard and wait for you to come out. This girl I just found looks strangely like me. She has the same light blonde hair, but it's down and goes to her shoulders. She's wearing a dress which is stained in blood. Yum….. Yeah, not really. This girl still isn't talking to me, so I take a step towards her and I see her wince. Well, I don't think I look scary do I?

"Hey it's all cool I'm not going to hurt you," I say. I held out my hand and waited seeing if the girl would trust me. With eyes still closed and filled with tears, she slowly brought her hand up to mine. Oh God, what did I just get myself into?

Time skip umm about 30 minutes

So, I finally got home after the girl finally let me drag her to my house. And now I ran into another problem she's not talking, not a word. This is going to be a problem. What's up with her and why was she on the streets.

Rin's POV  
>Sitting here in this white room…. There's absolutely nothing to do. They stuffed me in here. They are my so called "parents". They taught me the basics of everything like how to write, read and, what's it called… Umm the thing with the pluses and minuses. Just because my mom got raped and had me doesn't mean that I'm not a human being. For some reason they kept me alive. I know one day they're going to kill me. They already did it to my twin brother Rinto. I have to get out of here someday. Then I heard something from out the door.<p>

"When are we going to kill her, she's completely useless and nobody would know," I heard my "dad" say.

We'll do it tonight at six then there will be no burdens left," My mom said.

Well now I know I have to get out of here, and soon. One of the things my mom left in here was a clock, and I didn't really know how to read it, but I knew that the little stick was near the six. I heard little foot steps and knew my parents were gone. MY idiot parents once left the door unlocked, I hope they did it this time too. I slowly opened the unlocked door, which the idiots left unlocked, and slowly walked out. Yeah, so turns out my parents just left to get knives, and they're back…. With the knives in they're hands… So, yeah now I have to run and hope they're knives miss me...

Time skip 1 minute…

I managed to keep the knives from killing me, but my parents managed to cut and stab me a few times. I ran into a dark alley. I kept running until I ran into something with two ways. Right is always the right way right? So, I chose the left way, so nobody would come after me… How wrong I was. Sooner or later I heard some foot steps in front of me. I thought it was my parents, so I waited for death to come. Then I heard a guys voice.  
>"Hey what's up, and why are you crying?" he asked. When I said nothing I think I heard a slap.<br>He then said ", Hey it's all cool I'm not going to hurt you." Yah I'm going to believe him. I looked up for a second into his eyes and saw sincerity, so I took his outstretched hand and he tried to tug me to his house.

I don't know what he expects me to do so I'm just going to say nothing at all. I don't even know if I can trust this guy yet. I'll tell you on thing though, I'm not saying a word to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Got your **Disclaimers: I forgot to do this last chapter so I don't own anything at all besides the story idea. At least I hope I own the story idea. Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions you guys are awesome. I'm going to use these couples: Rin x Len, Miku x Mikuo, Kaito x Meiko, Neru x Akaito, and Piko x Miki. Any comments are appreciated even flames even though they make me cry T_T **

Len's POV

So, this girl is not talking at all….. And it's really awkward…. You know looking back right now I don't really know how this is going to work out. I went in a dark alley. I found a hurt crying girl. Then I took her home. It's probably not my best idea ever. The only good part of this is that my parents aren't home for some unknown reason.

"Len we're homeeeee," my mom screamed. Scratch that I'm screwed.

I tried to get this girl into a closet, but she wouldn't budge. I'll repeat what I said I'm screwed. Think of an excuse Len, think of an excuse.

"Hey mom um I have a "friend" over. Is that a-okay?" I asked.

"Sure Lenny just don't cause to much noise I'm tired. Thank God I have a chance to survive.

"Let me see your friend, I'd love to see him," my mom said. This day SUCKS. So, close so very, very close.

So, then I looked at the girl. She pouted when she heard my mom call her a boy. It was actually pretty cute. Damn it Len what are you thinking. You have a girlfriend. This is going to be pretty hard to explain.

"I'd rather not show 'HER' to you mom" I yelled. This is not a very good plan is it.

"Her? Len I thought you told no more girls in the house while we're gone," My mom yelled back.

"Well I forgot?" I asked pushing my luck. My mom could be a little easy going in situations like this.

"Len" my mom said with a mellow tone

"Umm yah mom" I answered back.

"I told you today right before school, how could you forget that so quickly," she asked.

"Brain damage?" I sort of questioned.

"Just bring her in and let me see her," she said

I looked behind me to see that she wasn't there anymore. I called to my mom saying that she left and had to go out somewhere. She said alright but to be back at dinner time. Yeah we'll see. I almost forgot that tomorrow is Valentines Day. I got Lily a teddy bear. Maybe she'd like that. Focus Len c'mon.** (A/N: I was also telling this to myself. Got distracted with homework pshh who needs to do that.) **The girl was no where to be seen until I heard a shriek from an alley.** (A/N: Man aren't alleys always a fun time.) **Damn it always a fucking dark alley.** (Everybody loves when Len curses right?)** I went inside to see two of my friends.

"Hey, Big Al, Kiyoteru what are doing?" I asked. I'm pretty sure it was them.

"Hey Len help (hic) us out (hic) a little here" Kiyoteru said. I'm not sure I'm going to like what I'm going to find right now.

"Alright with what?" I asked they had weird smiles on their faces. Were they drunk? (Underage drinking kids very serious.)

When they showed me I was in shock. The girl I found today was tied up and had duct **(A/N: not duck)** tape on her mouth. She looked absolutely terrified. Honestly I was too.

"We (hic) found her on our way (hic) back from the bar. Ain't she (hic) cute Lenny," Big Al asked. Oh no I'm in a serious situation right now aren't I? I always do horrible in serious situations

Okay, Big Al and Kiyoteru are bigger than me, stronger then me and might I add a lot quicker. What to do? Oh yah! They're drunk they don't have that coordination and what not.

"Hey," I said with a smirk. Everyone including anonymous over there looked up. " Let me see her."

"S-sure (hic) thing Len," Kiyoteru said.

After I got her I gave her what was hopefully a determined look, picked her up and ran for my life. All I could here were the shouts of my "friends" and the girls muffling. I swung the door to my house open and ran to my room where I locked the door. I untied the rope and took the duct tape off. Damn I just saved her from being raped and still nothing.

"You know you're going to have to talk to me eventually," I said. Maybe that would work.

"You're a lot of trouble you know? But, I can risk it if you say something." I said hopefully.

Still nothing… Wow really this girl is really stubborn.

"Thank you," the girl said. WAIT SHE SAID SOMETHING.

"Hey you finally said something that's great. Now tell me your name, birthday and where you came from," I said excitedly.

She just gave me a really funny look. Oh yah, she just finally said something. Great Len you probably freaked her out now.

"Kagamine Rin, December 27, and no," she stated calmly wow she has a really pretty voice. God I need to stop thinking about what's in my mind.

"No?" I asked.

"No." She stated back firmly.

Then right on cue my mom and dad walked in. Lets just say it's not the best thing to see your son with a hurt girl sitting in one room with rope and duct tape everywhere.

"Hey mom and dad this is my friend, Rin," I tried saying with a convincing smile.

"Len, Rin you've got some explaining to do," My dad said.

"Well, I found Rin in a dark alley where she was crying and hurt, so I took her home and then you guys came in and in that short time she ran away again. Kiyoteru and Big Al were drunk, so they tried to rape her and I brought her back and she finally told me her name and now you're here so yeah," I said

"Umm okay, so do you know where she's from?" my mom asked clearly confused.

"Nope because she won't tell me her background," I said while glaring at her.

"You know what," Rin said in a pretty frustrated look, "Fine I'll tell you!"

She does not look very happy right now. My dad said it's never good when a girl is angry. Bad things happen when a girl is angry.

"Before I was born apparently my mom was walking down the bad streets of Baltimore and she got pulled into a dark alley and got raped. She had twins, me and my brother. She taught us the basics of stuff in life and one day my dad pulled her into a room and talked to her a while. I heard screaming and lots of crying noises and she walked out and stuffed me in a white room. I never saw my brother again after that. All I know was that he was killed by them. They fed me and kept me alive. I knew one day they were going to do the same thing they did to my brother, so I ran away, but while doing that I got cut and punched a lot. Of course I was crying I was hurt and you know I usually cry a lot….. Anyways then you came in a dark alley where usually no one goes and found me. There you go. Are you happy now?" She said.

Dang poor girl. I looked at my parents and they were bawling. C'mon mom and dad that's weird and embarrassing

Then I guess my mom's motherly instincts spoke up because she said this, "You are never going to go back to that life again. You're staying here with us," she said firmly.

My mouth dropped to the floor. Seriously? She tells one sad story and she gets to live with us. I can't even get a dollar with a sad story. It was pretty sad though. I looked at Rin. She was shocked too.

You're also going to share a room with Len for a while," She said. "Got that Len.

"What NO she can't do that," I said hoping to change her mind.

"I said got that Len," She said in an angry tone. It's pretty scary… Actually very scary.

"Yes, mother," I said in a soft voice.

The girl looked at me still shocked in what happened. Then tears came to her eyes. Oh no not another crying moment

"Thank you all, I don't want to be a burden at all though," she said crying.

"No, no, no not at all. It'll be like having a daughter," My mom said.

**Time Skip to about 10:30 pm**

"Alright sense you're the new person here, you get the bed and I'll get the floor okay." I asked.

She just nodded and went straight to my bed and fell asleep in a second.

**Time skip 4:30 am**

I woke up to hear crying and panting noises and looked up to see Rin. She was rolling around the bed letting out all her tears. I did the first thing that came to mind. I walked up to her and held her close. She was crying into my shirt and dragged me into my bed with her. I just kept saying that it's all right and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I needed to go to school. She didn't really want me to go. I could sort of tell by the way she clung on to my shirt. I gave her the teddy bear , that I was suppose to give to Lily, and told her I'd be back soon**. (A/N: If this is getting sloppy sorry because it's late and I'm rushing)** She's bringing a lot of trouble to my peaceful life. But, it's the nice type of trouble. I can get used to this.

**A/N: Yah so, I finished. Thanks for the reviews hopefully I'll get more. Sorry for rushing a little and thanks for my beta reader Ohihihi for being force to read my horrible stories and sometimes keeping me entertained on email. I changed my mind flames hurt my feelings so no flames bye bye! Hopefully I'll get to update soon.**

**Beta reader note (Ohihihi): Hello! Just anted to tell my friend up there –Pokes Author note- This is not a horrible story and yes yes –Nods- So people reading this (If you're a flamer not sure _why _you would read it if you hate it) _NO FLAMES_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I didn't own anything the last chapters I still don't own anything now. You know just read the story, down there.**

**A/N: I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the others, so yeah. I was thinking about making this Rin's POV, but for now I'll just leave what happened that night up to your imagination**

_**Len's POV**_

You know, I'm walking to school and I thought of something… I don't have a present for Lily anymore….. This sucks; she's one to "overreact" about stuff like this. I remember when her last boyfriend forgot. Let's just say it was not a very bright day for anyone who even made eye contact with her. The weird thing is, I don't really regret giving the teddy bear to Rin. She needed it, didn't she? Someone save me from this madness. Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said into the receiver. This better be important, they interrupted my mental rant.

"Len get home right now! Rin's missing!" my mom screamed into the receiver. "Len? Len! Where are you?" My mom asked. I shut the phone and ran all the way home.

"She's WHAT!" I yelled when I ran inside. What the fuck! I leave for like 10 minutes and she's gone. **(A/N: Len come on. There are children reading this...)**

"She's gone… YOU GO FIND HER!" my mom yelled… She didn't even need to say it… I was already out of the house.

I ran out around the neighborhood looking for her. Damn it everyone here looks exactly the same. I wonder why I'm reacting to this so much. I just met her yesterday, but it's like I've known her for years. Whatever, all that matters is that I find her! Then I see a white bow in the middle of the crowd. It was shaking, that can't be good. I pushed my way through the crowd and found her. On my way through the crowd I ran into some old Indian guy and he was chasing me with a walking stick. **(A/N: True story, sorry Indian guy)** Rin was crying, again if I must add. I carried her home bridal style. She was still hugging the teddy bear I gave her. I started to ask the questions.

"Where were you, do you have any idea how worried we were, I was?" I asked semi-yelled. She started crying again.

"I w-was l-looking for y-you," She whimpered. Oh God, I can't stay mad at this girl. I hugged her, but I still wasn't done asking the questions.

"Just please tell me why," I said. Damn it why is this girl so easy to forgive, and may I add she's so cute… Never mind forget what I said after easy to forgive.

"The t-teddy bear y-you gave m-me it said t-to Lily H-happy V-Valentines Day, s-so I thought t-that you'd want it back. I-I went l-looking for y-you and got lost. I-I'm sorry." She whimpered. I subconsciously hugged her tighter… This is just too much. My mom barged in and we weren't in the best position… Then something worse happens… Lily comes in and let's just say, not the best situation I've been in…

"Len what the fuck is all of this!" Lily yelled I had to cover Rin's ears for this… I don't want her innocent mind to be tainted by this…

"What do you mean Lily?" I asked already knowing the answer to the question… God I'm screwed.

"I mean what the fuck do you think you're doing with this bitch," she said while grabbing Rin. Rin started crying again… Not the best moment to do that.** (A/N: ooh getting spicy here)**

"What the hell are you crying for just shut your mouth!" Lily yelled. That was when I had enough.

"Lily get the hell out of my house and while you're doing that why don't you get the hell out of my life!" I yelled. I swear I've never been this mad in my life.

"Lenny don't be ridiculous you're going to choose this bitch over me? Ha, you must be high." She scoffed shoving Rin to the ground. Rin crawled over to me and hid behind my back

"No, not high, I'm just a little more aware of the things that actually matter." I stated calmly. Did I just say that? This girl's changing my life more than I thought. **(A/N: Pretty bold Len) **

"You'll regret this Len, I'm giving you one more chance I suggest you take it!" she said like she was in charge. I like a girl that actually needs me and depends on me not one that can push me around.

"No I won't, bye Lily, Dad will you please show Lily to the door?" I said calmly. Why am I so calm right now?

After Lily left I found out that Rin had passed out from fear. Jesus **(A/N: I'm a Christian)** I guess she's a nice girl. Probably more than nice if she's made me do all of this. I carried her to my room. I wonder what's wrong with me these days. Things like she's cute keep slipping out of my mouth. Miku's usually good at this kind of stuff, maybe I'll ask her about it. For now I'm so tired I think I'm going to take a nap too.

_**Time Skip 1 hour 30 minutes**_

I woke up on something really soft. I think I might stay here for a while. I buried my head deeper and heard a grunt. I opened my eyes a little and saw white. I lifted my head a little and turns out I was sleeping on someone rather than something.

"Rin?" I asked. I heard movement and Rin sat up.

"Hmm…" Rin said. She looked really cute right now. Damn it! Not again this sucks

"Wake up it's like about 7-ish," I said. She slowly got up stumbling a bit and then… She fell down again. This time on me…

"Sorry…" she whispered. Honestly I didn't really mind.** (A/N: I was watching **_**"Law and Order SVU"**_** so I was writing what about the baby.)**

"It's okay Rin I don't mind, but could you get off of me now?" I asked softly. I've never been this gentle with a person.

"Len I'm sorry for what happened between you and Lily. It's all my fault," she said out of nowhere.

"Don't worry about it, it was completely worth it Rin." I said with a huge smile. I hugged her and I saw the biggest blush on her face that would even put my mom's lipstick to shame.

Then she just put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I felt completely at peace at the time and honestly it was one of the happiest moments of my life. Now I know I got to go see Miku…

Rin got off of me after a while I was a little bit sad. I told her I was going to Miku's house. She pouted, but let me go anyways.

"Don't go outside while I'm gone and don't run away again, you're here to stay and that's final okay?" I asked. She gave a little blush and a nod. To cute… Forget it, to Miku.

When I got there I saw my best friend Mikuo at the door.

"Len what are you doing here?" Mikuo asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I smirked. We both cracked up and ended up on the floor.

"Oh yeah, why weren't you at school today man? It was Valentines Day you know." Mikuo asked.

"I'll tell you about that later, for now let's just see Miku." right as I said that the door flicked open right on Mikuo's face.

"Len, what are you doing here?" Miku asked. She heard Mikuo groan from behind the door and went to help and apologize to him.

"Hey are you guys… you know a couple?" I asked. I personally already knew the answer.

"No!" they both said simultaneously. Thought so…

"Then why are you guys holding hands and blushing like crazy at the moment?" I asked. They both blushed like crazy again and whispered "idiot" and "stupid".

"Anyways Len it's like 7:45 what the fuck do you want?" she asked. Ooh someone's got a potty mouth

"I need your expertise on something," I said. I have a feeling this is going to go very bad

"My leek expertise or my emotion expertise?" she asked. When have I ever needed leek expertise?

"Emotion." I sighed. Jeez this is going to be a long night. I wonder what Rin's doing. Damn it focus Len!

"What about emotion, is it Lily again?" she asked. Nope not this time, sadly. I wish it was that simple.

"No, we broke up today," I said like it didn't even matter to me. Honestly it didn't… Is that mean? **(A/N: I don't know Len what do you think? 0_o)**

"Eh, why what happened?" Mikuo asked. Oh jeez here we go.

"Let me start from the beginning…" I said.

**_After Len told the story_ (A/N: really lazy)**

"Wow that all happened in two days?" Miku asked. All I did was nod.

"Now that that's over with, my problem is that I've been getting some strange thoughts ever sense Rin arrived."

"What do you mean?" Miku asked. I hope this isn't going you be that embarrassing.

"Well I keep thinking in my mind, damn Rin's just so cute, I keep thinking about her all the time, and I keep worrying about her…" I said really fast.

"Well there's only one explanation for this… YOU'RE IN LOVE LENNY!" she suddenly yells.

Mikuo started cracking up, my jaw probably dropped completely to the floor, Miku was jumping around in happiness, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it sense Len is too much in love to do anything!" Miku shouted. Oh God I should have just kept my mouth shut.** (A/N: But Len you just made the story a whole lot more interesting.) **

Then I heard Miku shout from the door, "Oh my leeks you're so cute."

I ran to the door to see Rin getting hugged by Miku.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" I asked. Oh no, I just said that out loud didn't I.

"You're Rin? Come in we weren't just talking about you," Miku said. My bananas you're stupid Miku.

"Okay, I just came because Len's mom told me to go to Len because they were going out, so they just dropped me off when I told them you were at Miku's house…" Rin said. She actually believed that we weren't talking about her. That takes innocent to a whole new level.

Mikuo walked up to me and whispered, "Score." I socked him on the stomach. Rin then grabbed on to my shirt and clung to it. It's actually kind of cute. Damn it I give up. She is just too cute. I grabbed her hand and took her to the couch. She was blushing hmm what does that mean? Miku and Mikuo were giggling and whispering. I decided to embarrass them.

"So, Miku and Mikuo why don't you tell Rin why you guys are always talking and texting and also why you guys are always at each others house and don't forget why you guy like each other so much?" I asked with smirk. They both look at me like what the fuck is this for.

"We're just really good friends right Miku," Mikuo says while nervously laughing. Miku just nods obviously embarrassed. Mission success!

Mikuo points to the door that leads into the hall and gets up. I follow after getting Rin to let go.

_**Mikuo's POV**_

Miku and I came up with a plan. I get Len to kiss Rin and Miku gets Rin ready without her knowing.

_**Len's POV**_

"Len you love her right?" Mikuo asked in a whisper. Well that was completely random.

"Well, no, I mean I don't know really," I said. Jeez, now I'm not even sure. I'm usually never unsure about something.

"The Len Kagamine unsure? This must be the end of the world!" he scoffed. I'm so going to get him one day.

"Whatever, is that all you wanted?" I asked pretty ticked off.

"Kiss her and then you'll find out." Mikuo said with a smile on his face. He said what now?

"No!" What the hell is he thinking no, just no!

"Come on Len, just one kiss." Mikuo pleaded.

"Still no." I said with a firm tone.

"I'll give everyone at school that copy of you singing _"Give Me Back My Pants." _while naked. If you don't!" This day fucking sucks.

"Fine! Get your way you leek loving idiot!" I yelled. He just gave me a thumbs up and smiled.

_**Miku's POV**_

After Len left Rin just sat there staring at where Mikuo took Len with a pleading look. If that's not in love then, I don't know what is.

"So…Rin…What do you think about Len?" I asked. I knocked her out of the thought she was in, so she looked dazed and flustered when she realized the question I asked her.

"He's really nice and kind and funny and handsome…" she put her hand over her mouth after handsome. Looks like I caught her.

"What was that Rin? I think I heard a handsome." she blushed even more. Looks like I hit a hot spot.

"Could it be that you like him or no maybe love him?" I asked. I thought she'd pass out from all the blood in her head.

"M-maybe I don't k-know. It's just that he s-saved me and h-he was just so n-n-nice to me and after that h-hug today I think I just might be in l-love I with him, but I don't know!" she said. It's love I just know it.

Just then Mikuo walked in with a head nod. I guess it worked. I wonder how he got the stubborn Len Kagamine to give…. Just then I saw both Rin and Len looking at the floor blushing like there was no tomorrow. This is going to be good. It took like 5 minutes, but they finally looked up at each other simultaneously. Then in one move Len grabbed Rin's shoulder and their lips met. Rin was blushing a really deep scarlet while Len was just plain out dark red. Len's hands went around Rin's waist, while Rin's arms wrapped around his neck. They both closed their eyes and next thing you know they were just plain out kissing each other. After like 10 minutes they finally stopped and looked each other straight in the eyes.

"R-Rin I think I l-love you," Len said. Kya! how sweet!

"L-Len I think I love you too," Rin said back. This is one of the greatest things Mikuo and I have ever done… Mission success. **(A/N: Is it getting to rush and fluffy sorry it's like 12:00 and I'm really tired)**

_**Len's POV**_

This was one of the worst days of my life, but now it's one of the best days of my life. I was carrying Rin back home because she fell asleep on my shoulder. What do I do now? What should I tell my parents? This sucks but rules at the same time grr!

**A/N: Yeah sorry if it got really messy and rushed and fluffy at the end, but it's twelve I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. I still think this story isn't that good, what do you think? Thanks for all the reviews. It's even rivaling the reviews of stories that have like 7 chapters. It's pretty sweet. Thanks again to Ohihihi for the words last chapter and still keeping me entertained. Hope you enjoyed the story. Bye! Wait I meant the chapter the story's not done yet, but dang 10,943 words I'm tired. Well that's what word said and stuff so you should probably listen to Ohihihi she probably got the right word count. Probably way off and i mean way way off. Anyways i'm writing this after it was beta read so i hope it wasn't to unrealistic i was too tired so yeah made it too unrealistic.**

**Ohihihi (Beta) Note: Ahem it was 2,653 words my friend. And yes it is very rushed but short stories usually are –Nods- AND DON'T USE ALL THOSE COMMAS DAMMIT! Well so um…yes –Nods- Remember _NO FLAMES!_ We all love you~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything besides the story plot…**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the unrealistic fluffy chapter last time… This one will either fix it or make it even worse… I'll sort of be taking time with this now. Either way if you're reading this then that means the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. Oh and thanks to umm raven I think and AliasStars for the special reviews. Raven I'll try to work on that, but I don't really know how so we'll see. That's what I get for listening to music in English class. So… sucks right? AliasStars I would tell you the reason why it was rushed but you don't have an actual account apparently so I can't talk to you… This is strangely odd because you have a cool name and all that stuff. For everyone else your reviews made me sleep better at night especially the one that said throws Lily in the closet. For raven and AliasStars your reviews kept me thinking until I thought to myself why am I thinking about this. I also got disconnected with my beta so if these chapters are horribly worded or they suck at grammar sorry… Oh well, so here is the next chapter. **

_**Len's POV**_

When we were right in front of the house I was about to give Rin a kiss before something horrible happened… I woke up… What the hell! **(A/N: there was someone named vocaloidlover I think that wanted to know what Len's parents would think. Sorry it was just all a dream…)** No wonder that seemed too unrealistic. **(A/N: okay that was desperate) **Oh well, at least now there isn't anything to worry about. I guess I should probably wake Rin up. Wait if I'm still here then that means, I fell asleep right after I woke up to go to Miku's house? I'll figure it out later

"Rin wake up," I said. I was still a little tired too, so I barely shook her. I hope this isn't going to be awkward…

All I got was a groan from her. What a weird dream… Stupid hormones, I'm a teenager it's only normal right. Whatever as long as it's not awkward between us. I shook her even more and she finally lazily lifted her head. She gave me a really weird and nervous smile and blushed. How weird is that!

_**Rin's POV**_

I was having a dream that I normally would've seen as bad, but I really liked it for some reason. It made me really sad that Len woke me up. The dream I had was that Len and I went on some romantic date on a cruise ship and we started kissing. I think I might sort of like him for saving me and changing my life for the better, but it doesn't really matter does it sense he'll never like me back. I guess I can still dream though right. **(A/N: I decided to make it at least a little bit sweet)** I gave him what hopefully wasn't a weird smile, but ended up blushing in the end. I can't help it he just did so much for me when I didn't even do anything for him so what am I suppose to do…

Len's POV

There seems to be something off here with Rin and you know I'm still dazed from the dream. So much for I hope it's not that awkward. Jeez this is more awkward than that time when I thought school wasn't canceled and I went anyways. I know what you're saying what's so awkward about that. I managed to convince my friend Mikuo that we did have school. Let's just say we didn't have school and the walk there is about 20 minutes so not the best way to start a snowy day… I wonder why she's not talking that much. This stinks so I decided to start a conversation.

"Rin did you have a good nap?" I face-palmed. Worst ice breaker ever.

"Yeah it was great! How about you?" she said enthusiastically. That actually worked…

"Yeah mine was just fine. Well for the most part..." I said without meaning to. Hopefully she won't ask why.

"Why for the most part?". Well to bad Len you can't have everything in life.

"There are reasons why that you shouldn't know about… okay?" Please just say okay.

"Okay. What time is it?" See sometimes things go my way.

"There's a clock right on the wall," I said while pointing to the wall. I don't really think I need to say it.

"I don't know how to read the time," she whispered. Oh well that sort of sucks. I guess I should teach her later.

"It is… 9:00 pm. Sorry I didn't know that you didn't know how to read the time. I could teach you if you want to learn," I chuckled. I hope the chuckling wasn't offensive.

"It's n-not funny Len," she stuttered. Man now she looks like she's about to cry. I got to say something fast.

"I didn't mean to it's just that I was thinking that you would already know sense you seem smart," I added quickly. Maybe that'll save me.

"Really? You really think so. I've never really been complimented." She said.

"I really think so. The fact you haven't been complimented must mean the whole world has gone mad!" I added. I got to keep saying things to make her forget about the chuckle.

"You know you're really pretty too," Maybe I went too far. The next thing I know she was on the ground.

_**Rin's POV**_

Wow Len just called me smart. I've never been complimented at all. I never thought I'd ever be called smart at all. Then I heard something else

"You know you're really pretty too," Len said.

My whole face went red I felt my legs go limp and I think my heart just grew wings and flew away. I need to get a hobby if this small little gesture made me feel like this. I was on the ground for awhile. I heard small fits of laughter from behind me. I got up and tried my best to give a glare, but I failed and it ended up as a pout. Dang sometimes you can never win.** (A/N: Charlie Sheen always wins)**

_**Len's POV**_

Finally after like 5 minutes she finally gets up and gives me a pout… I think that wasn't supposed to be a pout but whatever. I decided to go to bed early because I have school tomorrow and I'm done with all my homework. I went on my laptop and started going to my school's webpage to check my homework. Then I ended up on YouTube and one video led up to another and at 1:00 am I finally went to sleep because Rin threw a pillow at me for keeping her up. If you have a good arm pillows can hurt. Sadly for Rin, she didn't so I jut shrug it off and went into bed with her. Not in the wrong way it's just that I don't really think she minds if I sleep next to her… Rin started to snuggle close to me, so in return I hugged her. That's comfy I can go to sleep now.

_**Rin's POV**_

I was still tired even after I took a nap so I tried to go to sleep, but Len and his little box thingy wouldn't shut up so I threw a pillow at him. It didn't hurt him, but I think he got my point because he closed the box and went to bed with me. I snuggled close to him. I soon found his arms around my waist. Thank God it was night because I had a blush printed on my face. Dang this guy… Oh well it's not like I don't like it or anything. Right?

_**Time Skip 10:00 a.m.**_

I woke up and Len was gone… What do I do now? I saw a piece of paper on the table. There were words on it but I can't read.

_Dear Rin,_

_ I'm at school so try not to get into any trouble at all. The home phones in the kitchen so call me at this number if you need anything. XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_ From,_

_ Len_

What do I do? I'll just wait for Len like last time right. He'll be back in no time right? I really need to calm down. Len's parents aren't here. I'm all alone again. I hope someone comes home soon. I used to be okay with being alone but now I can't stand being alone again. I'll just sit in front of the door until he comes.

_**Len's POV**_

Yay back to school again! After all the weird things that appeared in my life I just need a break and only school could give that to me at the moment. I just hope I don't run into "she who shall not be named". She has been aggressive and mean when she's dumped. Hey it's Mikuo!

"Hey Mikuo! How's it going man?"

"Hey Len I heard about your breakup with Lily," he said while walking toward me.

"Eh you found out how?" This is going to be bad…

"Well she sent a mass text to everyone around the school. By the way can I crash at your place tonight?" I wonder why…

"Sure I don't see why not," It'd be cool having a sleepover with Mikuo.

_**Time Skip 2:30 pm**_

I was walking home with Mikuo and I started kicking a rock around. Then Mikuo started to try to steal it from me. Is that a challenge? Sooner or later we were both killing each other for the rock until we reached my house. I started opening the door when Rin tackled me into a hug. It would have been nice besides the fact that the ground was hard. I started laughing but I noticed she was crying.

"Rin why are you crying now?" I asked.

"Y-you left again," she cried into my shirt. I left her a note didn't I?

"I left a note for you didn't I?" I started patting her head to calm her down.

"I-I can't r-read," She whimpered. Well that would have been nice to know.

"Hey Len not to ruin the moment but who is she?" Mikuo asked. Jeez this just got a whole lot more awkward.

"Yeah Mikuo this is Rin she lives with me now,' I said while nervously laughing.

"Rin is living with you for what reason?" he asked. Well hello Mr. Nosey

"Well if you want to know I'm going to have to tell you the whole entire story," I said while rolling my eyes. I told him to go outside. Rin's clinging on to me. Note to self never leave Rin home without warning her.

_**After telling Mikuo the story**_

"Wow that story was so interesting. Can I watch TV now?" Mikuo said sarcastically. This is why he's my best friend he never takes things seriously.

"Yah sure the remotes on the coffee table don't break anything," I looked down at Rin who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. How does someone who wouldn't talk to me at all start clinging to me like this?

"Looks like you two are really close," Mikuo whispered next to me. I never thought of it that way.

"I guess. It's sort of hard not to be close to her but honestly I don't mind," I whispered back. He looked at me with serious eyes. Mikuo serious what the hell is going on?

"Len I think you should teach Rin some school stuff," he looked dead serious. Hmm I guess he's right.

"I know I'll teach her when I have time and that's a promise," I said with a smile. I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. Her cheeks were still tearing stained.

"Anyways Mikuo why'd you want to crash at my place tonight?" I asked. He gave me a really nervous expression.

"I needed to talk to you about something but you have to promise not to tell anyone," he answered. Alright I guess.

"You really think I'd tell someone a secret?" I answered. He should really trust me more.

"You know Hatsune Miku," He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. If Rin wasn't sleeping I would be on the floor laughing.

"Yeah of course I do," I was still holding back the laughter. I've known her since preschool.

"I think I like her," He had the biggest blush plastered on his face. That's when I couldn't take it. I laughed my head off. I guess I sort of startled Rin because she yelped and clung on to me.

"I'm sorry that was just too funny and I knew you liked her," I said. It was sort of obvious. Rin was rubbing the sleep off her eyes and suddenly sneezed. She looked really cute.

"Is it that obvious? What should I do then?" he asked. This guys hammering me with questions. On another note Rin had just sat on my lap and leaned her head on me chest.

"Just tell her and ask her out to dinner," I said with a huge smile. Mikuo would most of the time listen to my advice.

"Alright but if she rejects me you're going to have to be the one who gets me out of my emo corner," He looked like he just noticed Rin on my lap. Then I remembered something. I nudged Rin a little.

"Rin I'm going to start teaching you some school stuff until you're ready to go to school by yourself," I said. She looked at me with happiness in her eyes.

"Really that's great thank you," she said. Great I'll be looking forward to it.

Mikuo and I started talking about a bunch of bullshit and sooner or later I was just plain exhausted.

"Well even though there is no school tomorrow let's all go to sleep," I said.

Rin hugged me and buried her head into my chest. After a few minutes she fell asleep. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her protectively. Okay I'm just going to say best accidentally ever. My eyelids got heavy and before I know it I was asleep.

_**1:00 P.M **_

I woke up at one and that's how it should be. I hate waking up early. I looked around me and Rin wasn't there I was just about to freak out when I saw her come out of the kitchen with some sushi on a plate. She set it down on my lap and told me to try it. I was a little unsure sense she has been in a room for most of her life, but I gave it a try. That was the best thing I've ever tasted. The next few seconds I gobbled down the sushi fast and she just looked at me and smiled a cheeky smile. She looked really cute. I wanted more so she went back in the kitchen and started cooking. This girl has a lot of talents for a girl that has been locked up in a room for most of her life. After eating the next plate I thanked Rin for the sushi and she gave me a really weird look. I brought Rin upstairs in my room and started teaching her math first. She flew through addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. Then I figured that I had to teach her how to read and write.

"So you sort of get how to write so try writing your name," I said. She is really smart. She wrote her name with the same handwriting as you would see in a book. Like I said she has a lot of talents. She started coughing but I shrugged it off. After reading and writing we just started talking about what school was like. It was really relieving talking to her. Usually my friends just try to dump their problems on me, but she was just a good listener and it was a great time. I wish all my friends were like that. All of a sudden Rin just fell to the ground. I felt her head and she was burning up. I went to get the fever pills and quickly put her into bed. She started to apologize but I told her to stop apologizing and take a rest. My mom and dad came home and told me that they would look after Rin but I told them that it was my room and that I would do it. They gave me a really unusual smile and left. I laid down next to her and pulled her into a hug. I've only known her for less then a week but it's like she's my best friend. Don't tell Mikuo I said that. Last time I said that about someone and he found out he got mad. He's very emotional. Anyways I slowly started closing my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning Rin was still sleeping but her fever was down. That's good right?

_**Rin's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of Len laughing at something and I tried to rub my eyes because they were blurry and all of a sudden I sneezed. I just shrugged it off thinking it would be a one time thing. I crawl over and sit on Len's lap. He didn't seem to mind so I laid my head down on his chest. After listening to them talk for a while Len nudged me a little and told me he was going to start teaching me school stuff. I was so happy and excited but I stayed calm and I just said thank you. The rest of their conversation was blocked out completely blocked out. I was thinking about all the stuff I would be able to do after Len started teaching. I could read time, read, write, do math and go to school. If Len's lap wasn't so comfy then I would have been jumping around right now. Sooner or later my fantasies were ended by Len telling me I had to go to sleep. Then later in the morning I woke up before Len and his friend was already gone. I started thinking about something. I should find a way to repay Len even though it's just a little gesture right? So, I went into the kitchen and started throwing stuff together. The one that looked the best was the one with fish on top of rice with some blackish green thing wrapped around it. **(A/N: I don't like calling it seaweed it sounds weird. My dad's a sushi man so yah)** I brought it to the living room and found Len awake so I gave it to him. He seemed to really like it so I was really happy. He asked for more so I just did the same exact thing I did and gave it to him. He thanked me for the sushi? I thought I made that up. Dang it… He brought me upstairs and started filling my brain with stuff. I started coughing but I ignored it. Sooner or later I started to feel really dizzy and I fell down. Len touched my forehead and he took his hand off like it was on fire. He gave me some nasty looking oval things and put me in bed. I realized I was sick and started apologizing for the inconvenience but he told me to rest. I fell asleep fast… He's so nice.

_**Sunday morning Len's POV**_

Rin was still walking a little funny but other than that she was fine. After she stumbled and fell for like the 10th time in a row I carried her upstairs so I could teach her some more stuff.

_**The next week (A/N: TO LAZY)**_

The last week went by in a blink of an eye. Rin is now almost caught up with everything. My parents are on a 2 week business trip and Lily… Well she's still giving me the evil eye… How awkward of her. Normally I would have been sad that my parents were leaving. Oh and by the way Mikuo's still waiting on the answer from Miku. I honestly can't tell if Miku's going to say yes or no but you never know. Today is the day when we're going to admit Rin into the school sense it usually takes like a few days for it to get in the system. I was walking Rin to school and I glanced to the side and saw Rin looking really nervous

"Hey there's no need to be nervous you aren't even going to school until about a week," I looked to see if that helped and it looks like it did because she had a smile on her face.

"Thanks Len it's just that I don't want anything bad to happen," She looked off to the side as if wondering what could go wrong. I honestly can't see what's wrong. Then again I'm and optimist anyways. I see the glass half full even when it's empty.

When we arrived we went straight to the principal's office. After about 2 hours of questions he finally put the files in the computer, but what he said next made Rin go completely pale.

"Alright then you can pick up your uniform on your way out." He said. "You'll be starting tomorrow."

Let's just say the walk home was filled with Rin's nervous murmuring. Okay even I didn't see this coming. Rin asked me for a study session to pack her brain with all the stuff she needs. I sighed but agreed anyways. This is going to be a long day. After a very long study session I felt like my head would come off and Rin looked like she was brain dead. We managed to get ten years of school in a month or two. It was not what you call "enjoyable". We were studying in the kitchen and she well… She passed out so I carried her up and hoped to God everything goes well.

_**Next Morning**_

I woke up to Rin screaming my name. I guess she's really excited about this. She started changing right in front of me. I just stared until I noticed that she was changing right in front of me and I'm just staring at her.

"Rin what are you doing?" I stared off to the side with a huge blush on my face. She just tilted her head.

"I'm changing into my school uniform because we're going to school." She said with a smile on her face. She took off her shirt and was left with her bra. I ran out of the room with her calling out my name. We met up at the door and she asked why I left and I explained that people that are different genders usually don't change in the same room. She just nodded her head and we walked to school together. The whole time I felt someone's eyes on my head the whole time. When we got there the teacher made Rin wait outside. I just took my seat next to Mikuo and that transfer student from Italy. He left last week though. I'll miss that Italian accent.

"Okay class!" my teacher Mr. Kamui yelled. "Today we have a new student joining us so please give them a warm welcome." I heard many of the guys hoping it was a cute girl and many girls hoping it was a cool guy. Well looks like the guys get what they want.

"Come in and introduce yourself to the class. They won't bite except before lunch time," Rin entered the room and everyone's gaze went on her. I guess that mad her really nervous.

"H-hello my n-n-name it K-Kagamine R-R-Rin." She stuttered. Dang all the people in our class were whispering about how cute she was.

When the teacher needed to pick her seat everyone wanted her to sit next to them, but the only seat open was next to me. Rin smiled and took it. All the guys gave me glares. It was really uncomfortable, like when you have to leave presentation early. For the remainder of the day Rin and I were both just sitting and whispering amongst ourselves until Mr. Kamui caught us. I still felt like someone was watching us. Then Rin and I split up for a while and I left her with Miku. Miku just smiled and the two started to talk. I caught up with Mikuo and he was still waiting on Miku. I smiled. Things were finally starting to be normal. Plus only 1 more day until Spring Break.

_**Miku's POV**_

Len left me with a girl named Rin. She's really sweet and nice so didn't mind at all. We started to talk about school and all and we clicked like best friends. I was busy drifting off about Mikuo asking me out. Maybe I should just say yes because he is really nice. Then again maybe I should wait and let him want me more so he won't dump me. When I turned to face Rin she wasn't there. I looked around and she was out of sight. I ran around looking for her and I heard a scream from the bathroom. I slowly walked in and braced myself for the worse. I can't do this alone! I ran to go get Mikuo and Len.

_**Lily's POV**_

That little tramp. I'll teach her a lesson for taking my Len away from me along with all the other guys. I called my friend Sweet Ann and we waited till Len and Rin were separated and nobody would notice Rin was missing. Then we took her to the bathroom. We kicked her on the head and stomped on her legs until they were useless for at least the day. Then we heard footsteps.

_**Rin's POV**_

I looked at Miku and she was drifting off. I just walked besides her until I felt a hand on my mouth and I was dragged somewhere. I opened my eyes and I saw some weird blonde girl and Len's old girl friend. Then they both kicked me on the head from both sides. I screamed in pain. Then they stomped on my legs so hard that I couldn't take the pain. I screamed and started crying hoping it would stop. This was worse than some of the beatings my dad gave me. No matter how hard I cried they just wouldn't stop. I heard footsteps and hoped whoever those footsteps belonged to I hope they would save me.

_**Miku's POV**_

I knew I couldn't take on whatever was in there alone. Luckily I saw Mikuo and Len and dragged them in with me.

_**Len's POV**_

I was trying to get Mikuo to stop thinking about Miku but then of course we run into Miku. Hey where's Rin? She looked really worried. I looked at Mikuo and he was looking down but it was pretty obvious he was blushing. Miku then dragged us into the girl's bathroom. What the heck? Why the girls bathroom?

"Miku what the hell are you doing?" The girl's bathroom was getting closer. Is that screaming? Wait I've heard that scream from somewhere before. When we finally got there the sight I saw was just horrible. I saw Rin, Lily, and Sweet Ann inside. Rin had blood running down her face and her legs weren't moving at all. On the ground next to her was a pool of blood and tears. Lily and Sweet Ann finally looked up and saw us. I was enraged. I looked at Miku and she looked like she was about to cry. Mikuo had a dark and serious expression on his face. Usually I'd never lay a hand on a girl but this is an exception. I push Lily toward a wall and she hits it hard and I look behind me and see Sweet Ann's fist about to dig itself into my face. I was frozen but then before I knew it she was on the ground with Mikuo's foot on her back. I ran to Rin. She was still crying and Miku ran to get the nurse. I hugged her close and put her head on my chest. My clothes were soon drenched in tears and might I add blood. The nurse came and so did the principal. The nurse bandaged Rin up and the principal suspended Lily and Sweet Ann. I went to go see how Rin was doing after the principal asked me a few question. Rin was shaking on the bed in the nurse's office.

"Hey Rin how are you doing?" I walked besides her and she just tugged on me and when I got close enough she put me into a hug. Her grip was so weak that I could just slip out of it. I asked the nurse if I could take her home. She just told me that her legs weren't going to be usable for the time being. She said it's not severe and that the quickest they would heal is one or two days. I picked her up bridal style and started walking home. I couldn't help but let a few tears out. Rin shuffled a little in my arms and stared at me straight in the eyes. I could tell that she was struggling to even do this little movement. She then buried her face in my chest and fell asleep. My mom and dad should be home by tomorrow. I thought things were beginning to get normal. When we got home I woke Rin up so she could take her pain killers. She tried to stand up but she just ended up falling again.

"Rin you should stop pushing yourself so much." I picked her up and gently put her down on her couch.

"Len I have to take a shower," she whispered next to me while closing her eyes. I don't really have a choice. I guess she's just feeling really sticky and all. After all I have to see her naked someday don't I?

I picked Rin and carried her to the bathroom. This is going to be a long day. Let's just say during the whole shower I had a nose bleed. It was my first time seeing a girl without any clothes. After the very embarrassing shower I went to put Rin down in my room and put her down in bed. I was about to leave but I felt something tug on my shirt. Rin looked at me with teary eyes.

"Don't leave me again." She said trying to pull me onto the bed. I gave in and hugged her tightly. We both fell asleep together.

The next day Rin could stand up and limp a little but I decided to just carry her around at school. We have all of our classes together anyways. After school my mom and dad finally came home. Rin and I gave them a welcome back hug. After we told them all of the events that happened they told us a big surprise. We were going to some hot springs in the mountains. Finally a nice place actually made for relaxation. While we were talking I kept taking nervous glances at Rin. She did the same. I have no clue why but once we locked eyes and Rin looked away with a blush on her face. I wonder why. My mom and dad told me that their boss gave them a week off and a free one week stay at his friend's spa. It sounds like it will be fun. I started to think about how my week was. Only one word came up to my head and it was bad. I hope all my weeks aren't like this one. Plus I don't think I can stand Rin getting hurt again. She's part of the family now. I have to protect from anything. I'll be like the protective older brother. I figured out that I was born 6 seconds before she was. My mom and my dad snapped me out of I my thoughts by asking why I was staring at Rin. I didn't even notice that I was looking in her direction. My mom and dad told me to take Rin upstairs and help her start to walk again. Like I said she was a fast learner and this doesn't really count as leaning sense she just can't do it. I let her lean on me and start to bend her legs. I heard a crack and a groan but other than that it was going pretty well. She had a huge smile on her face when it started getting easier. I found it to cute and I wanted to see more of the smile so I started tickling her. She started laughing and begging me to stop. She got tears in her eyes and when I did stop she started tickling me. We got into a tickle fight and ended up on the floor with tears of laughter in our eyes. We fell asleep on the floor and when we woke up it was about 8:30.

Rin started crying because the pain that she had so I ran to get the pain killers. The only problem was that I couldn't find them. I started tearing the place up because Rin's crying was only getting louder. I finally found them next to the sink. I ran up with a bottle of water. When I got there Rin was on the floor and tears were coming out like a waterfall. I quickly gave her the pills and she stopped crying like a baby would when their mom got near. She just kept randomly blinking. It was too cute. I laughed and put her into a huge hug. She pouted but snuggled into the hug. We stayed like that for a while. It was just way to comfortable. Her body structure was just perfect for hugging. Anyways she seemed to like the hug a lot. She squeezed me tightly. It was just nice and comfortable until mom came in with a camera. Then we instantly broke the hug and looked at the floor. I was blushing wildly and I am pretty sure Rin was too. Mom just laughed and left. I got to admit I already miss the hug. I went to go pack all my stuff and it all went in on suitcase. Then I went to go pack Rin's stuff. It was fine until I got to her undergarments. Then I had a blush on my face. It got redder every time I picked one of them up. When I got back to Rin she asked me why I was so red and I just told her to pack her own stuff next time. She just giggled and nodded. I sighed and patted her head. Then without warning I was pulled into another hug. I found there's been a sharp increase in hugging in this house ever since Rin got here but I didn't mind. We stayed in the hug for a while and I broke it and told Rin to walk to me. She looked a little nervous but slowly stood up and took a few steps. She got a little confident and walked a little faster but tripped on her own feet. Instead of catching her in a hug something different happened. I opened my eyes to find that I was kissing Rin. I noticed the situation but I couldn't bring myself to end it. We both broke the kiss and the same time and looked at stared into each others eyes. There was only one question on my mind and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

_**Rin's POV**_

What just happened? Did I just kiss Len? It's a dream come true. What now?

_**Len's POV**_

What the hell just happened? I just kissed Rin. What happens now?

**A/N: Hey yah there's the chapter. No flames please because they hurt my feelings. Did you like it? Well I don't know if it was good or not. I'll just say please review it only takes a few buttons. Well if you're lazy like me then sucks. XD Thanks for reading I'll try to update as fast as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm back. It's a new chapter and a new way to ignore some of the people who keep annoying me. Hope you like this chapter and all. I vowed that I'll actually try really hard to make my chapters good so hope you don't hate this. Well I needed something to do other than homework so… Here you go I guess. This chapter is shorter than usual. Oh yah this is a shout out to AmutoCutie66. If you like Shugo Chara! Then read her version of my story. Here's the link: **.net/s/7964237/1/

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot blah blah blah whatever you get it. **

_**Len's POV**_

After the "incident" all we did was stare at each other for a while. Needless to say it was one of the most awkward moments of my life.

"S-sorry I d-didn't mean to," Rin was the first on to talk. Hmm how brave I guess. That was a good icebreaker or whatever it's called.

"No, no it's okay it was just because of your legs so let's just forget about it," I chuckled. It was just an accident. It'll blow over soon.

"Yah ha so we better get to bed right?" Rin said with a nervous laugh and smile. We have to get to bed now I guess but didn't we just wake up?

My parents came in and shoved us to bed. No more staying up late I guess. We both snuggled into the blankets. I found out that I was still tired.

"Hey Rin you ready for the trip tomorrow?" I asked. I looked at her to find that she was already asleep. I chuckled and fell asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling in my ears. As a reflex I rolled over. I usually sleep on the other side of the bed where I actually have space to roll to the left, but now I ended up on the cold hard wood floor. I heard another yell and then something landed on top of me. I opened my eyes to find two huge sky-blue orbs right in front of me.

"Hey Rin do you mind getting off of me?" I asked. She giggled and rolled off of me. I stood up and went to go take a nice shower. This trip should be nice. Just me, the family and Rin in a nice hot spring. Best part is there is almost no chance of trouble.

I got out of the shower and Rin rushed in and closed the door right after I left. What's her rush? I walked out and my parents were in the kitchen. I got my waffles and started chewing them Rin walked in and covered my eyes. What the heck?

_**Rin's POV**_

After the little incident I decided to do something for Len. He was complaining about his favorite shirt being ruined so I took the liberty to wash it. It took some of my shower time and a lot of hard work but I got the job done. I went downstairs and covered his eyes.

_**Len's POV**_

When Rin uncovered my eyes I saw my favorite shirt that was suppose to be so ruined that it couldn't be restored again, completely washed. I saw Rin smiling behind me and I smiled back.

"Why'd you do this?" I asked. She just tilted her head and then looked to the side.

"It's an apology for what happened last night." She looked back and she was blushing.

"What happened last night?" My dad asked. Thanks for butting in dad. I'll just tell him…

"Well I told Rin to walk towards me and she tripped and we ended up kissing," my dad looked at me weird and then told mom what I just said.

"Well now that it has been discussed Rin why don't you eat your breakfast," I said. I was just trying to change the topic. Rin gave me a thankful look and sat down. Although the conversation wasn't even close to being over yet my mom and dad just had to know.

"So you guys just kissed and you're brushing it off like it's nothing?" my mom asked. Of course she'd think like that. She's always reading those romance novels and stuff.

"Pretty much it's not like it was on purpose or anything. It's never going to happen again anyways. Right Rin, you got to back me up here." I said calmly.

"Y-Yeah of c-course. I f-forgot to pack s-something so I'll b-be right b-back," Rin stuttered. What's up with her?

_**Rin's POV**_

When Len said it was never going to happen again I felt my heart fall into my stomach. I don't know why. I knew it was an accident but why did I feel so sad when he said that. I found out I was crying so I made up an excuse and ran upstairs. I hope my stuttering didn't give me away. Then I heard footsteps and I really hope they didn't bother me. Too bad you can't have everything in life.

"Rin, honey why are you crying?" Len's mom asked me.

"It's n-nothing Mrs. K-Kagamine," I whispered. I wonder if I should tell her.

"It's obviously not nothing so please tell me the truth," Mrs. Kagamine said. I just don't know if I could trust her with a secret so big.

I got near her ear and whispered that I like Len. She started laughing and it was pretty offensive.

"I'm sorry for laughing it's just that I was hoping for this," I gave her a confused look. She was hoping for this?

"I'll help you out," she said with a smile. No that's exactly what I didn't want her to do!

"No you really don't have to he won't like me back anyways!" I desperately said as she took me into the bathroom with some of Len's clothes.

When I came out I had white tank top on with a ribbon going down the center. Len's mom cut it so that it was completely exposing my belly. I had booty shorts on with a belt and I was also wearing arm and leg warmers. It was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever worn. When I went into the kitchen Len looked at me and his mouth opened really wide. All of the stuff that was in his mouth dropped out and there was a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He quickly got out of his daze.

"Rin what are you wearing! It looks… Umm what's the word?" he asked. Then Len's mom put some words in his mouth.

"Is the word you're looking for cute?" she said. I blushed deep scarlet and so did Len.

"I guess that was the word I was looking for…" he said. He looked me straight in the eyes and said that he really did think I looked good. The only problem is that my stomach is cold!

"Okay! Listen up!" Len's mom shouted. "They may have rented the place for us but they're only giving us two rooms so here are the arrangements!" she shouted.

"Me and your dad of course and then you guys will be sharing a room," she said winking a little at me. I'm beginning to regret telling her.

"Alright we sleep together anyways," Len said. I just nodded not trusting my words right now.

"Alright then get inside the car!" she shouted. We all ran for the car but I remembered that my legs were still not completely functional so I fell. I fell on something soft though. I opened my eyes to see that I fell on Len. He hit the ground first so he grunted.

"Rin can you get off of me?" he asked. I feel like I'm hearing that a lot. I just apologized and got off.

"Rin and Len get in the car!" Len's dad yelled. We both winced at the loud voice and ran to the car.

A few minutes into the car ride I noticed this is the first time I've been in a car. When I kept bouncing up and down Len's mom yelled at me. I started feeling drowsy so I let out a huge yawn, leaned my head on the closest object, and quickly fell asleep.

_**Len's POV**_

We were in the car for like 5 minutes and Rin starts jumping around in the car like she's insane. I guess it was her first time in a car. I jumped a little when mom yelled at her. She needs her beauty sleep. Then a few minutes later I here a huge yawn and Rin leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I didn't mind and I ended up falling asleep too.

_**Len's Mom (A/N: I'm going to say she's Lola)**_

After I woke up from my little nap I saw looked in the back to check on Rin and Len. They fell asleep snuggled next to each other. I took the liberty to seize the moment and I took a picture. Of course nothing in life is perfect so Len woke up from the flash and started freaking out. This is going to be a fun trip. At the end of this trip I vow to get Rin and Len together. I don't want him with one of those bad, nasty girls. I barely let that Lily girl in my house. It took all my energy not to smack her in the face when she hurt Rin. I will get them together someway and somehow.

_**Len's POV**_

You fall asleep for 1 hour and then you figure out your mom's taking pictures of you. I looked down at Rin. Her baby blue eyes were closed. Her soft blonde hair was sprawled all around my shoulder. What am I saying? I think I've just been around Rin to much. I'll just have to avoid her as much as possible during the trip. I don't want anything weird happening again.

When we got there it was just amazing. I could tell that I would enjoy my time here. I woke Rin up and ran in so I could unpack my stuff first. I've got to avoid her as much as possible. The hot spa will clear my mind. I ignored the spas greeting and grabbed the room keys and went inside. I got to do this fast. After I finished unpacking I ran outside and the door well… It flew open on Rin. I looked over and she looked fine to me so I ran to the spa.

_**Rin's POV**_

I woke up and then hit the seat. When I opened my eyes I saw Len sprinting towards the spa place thingy. I guess he wants to get there first. Then right when I was about to open the door to our room it swung open and hit me. I fell on the ground. Then I heard footsteps running away. Usually Len checks to see if I'm okay. Is he avoiding me?

_**Len's POV**_

I felt bad when I hit Rin with the door. It sucks that I have to avoid her. It's so hard when we're the only one here. I went inside the hot spa water. It felt nice. The only bad part was that I was naked.

"Len, honey is that you?" My mom said from the other side. If only I was here alone…

"Yah mom it's me what do you want?" I felt a few kicks and soon my mom was on my side of the spa.

"Where's Rin?" she asked. I'm suppose to be avoiding her. Not looking for her…

"I don't know am I suppose to be her keeper?" then my mom shoved a towel in my face. I really hope it wasn't used.

"YOU GO FIND RIN AND BRING HER HERE BEFORE I LOCK YOU OUT!" she yelled. I quickly ran out after getting my clothes. My mom can be very scary.

I searched the whole entire place for Rin and then I decided to check our room. She was just sitting on the bed folding all of my clothes. Great now I feel bad.

"Hey Rin what're you doing there?" I asked. I honestly couldn't care less. She looked at me with eyes full of something I couldn't read.

"Nothing m-much… Just f-folding clothes," her voice was all shaky. Now I feel really bad. Was leaving her alone for that short time really that bad?

"Listen Rin you want to hit the spa, I'm guessing you're tired from folding all of those clothes," I asked. She looked up from folding her clothes and nodded. I gave her my hand and she just looked at it for a while and then took it.

_**Rin's POV**_

I felt hurt when I realized Len was avoiding me. Did he not want me around anymore? Did I do something wrong? Len walked in and looked at me. I had subconsciously been folding Len's clothes when he came near me. He just asked if I wanted to go to the spa with him. I just nodded knowing if I talked I would be stuttering again. He offered his hand but I didn't know if I should take it or not. What if I did something wrong and I'm just making it even worse now. I just took it. Len's too nice to leave me like that. I know it. I shouldn't doubt him.

_**Len's POV**_

Half way to the spa Rin clung on to my arm. It looks like she forgave me. I looked down at her since she's like one head smaller then me and smiled. She gave me a huge toothy grin. When we got there my mom gave me a huge lecture saying I should watch over Rin more and how I need more responsibility. I sort of got used to seeing Rin "exposed" so I didn't care that we were all in one spa. It's so nice here it feels like I all my worries were washed away. I got so happy I gave Rin a super big hug until I realized we were all naked… Am I high? Things got really awkward from that moment. My face turned really red and Rin kept asking questions.

"Len why are you blushing so much?" she asked with eyes full of innocence.

"Uh, no reason just relax okay?" I was just trying to change the subject. She just shrugged it off and sank back into the water.

I subconsciously started falling asleep and before I knew it I was in my bed next to Rin. I hope the next few days go well.

_**The Morning**_

I woke to the sound of a huge alarm blaring in my ears. I lashed out my arm to stretch but I obviously forgot Rin was right next to me so I ended up hitting her on the face. Smooth Len, real smooth. For the next few minutes Rin had a huge red mark on her face. I decided that the whole avoid Rin thing was hopeless and I just gave up on that. What else can I do? Then I just thought of the greatest idea. I'm just going to have to do one of the Dr. Phil moments on my own. I'll just talk it out with her. Wait that's not a great idea. Screw it I'll think of it later. For now I just have to explain the huge red mark on Rin's face to my mom.

"Len what's wrong with Rin's face?"

"I accidentally hit her in the face when I woke up," I said. She gave me a glare.

"Mrs. Kagamine I really am fine," Rin said.

"Oh Rin just call me mom after all you will be my-" I couldn't here the last part. All I saw was Rin blush like crazy.

"Alright Mrs. - I mean mom," Rin just sheepishly walked away.

"Hey mom what did you say to Rin?" I asked. She just gave me a smile.

_**Rin's POV**_

Len accidentally hit me in the face this morning but I didn't care. At least he's not avoiding me anymore. Len's mom started asking what happened when I told her I was fine she said this.

"Oh Rin just call me mom after all you will be my daughter in law,"

I just did what she told me too and walked away with a huge blush on my face. Did Len hear her? Questions were spinning in my head. I went inside my room and started thinking about what I was going to do today. Then I heard someone scream from the other room.

"What are they doing here daddy? I thought this was a private vacation," the voice said. I've heard that voice from somewhere.

I walked into the room and saw none other than-

_**Len's POV**_

__I was thinking about what mom said to Rin but then I saw "her" walk in the room.

_**Rin's POV**_

I started shaking right as I saw her until I fell to my knees. It was the girl who ruined what was suppose to be the best day of my life. Standing there in the doorway with her dad was Lily. I threw myself behind Len and stared to let the tears out. Len was doing nothing but staring with his mouth open wide. Why isn't he doing anything? Can't he see that I'm scared out of my mind? I stayed there until I couldn't handle it anymore.

I screamed out, "Make her leave! Right now, please I can't take it!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I did look a little crazy, but the more I looked at her the more the pain from that day came flooding in. Lily just looked at me and scoffed. She did a little hair flip and walked away. I kept breathing heavily. I think I've just found another one of my phobias.

_**Len's POV**_

I knew Rin was afraid of Lily, but not that afraid. There had to be something else provoking that fear. We finally got Rin out of the sheets she was hiding under. I wonder what's bothering her so much. I felt weird when I saw Lily… I may sound crazy but I think I still like her. Maybe I should ask her out again. Rin wouldn't like that at all. Maybe she'll understand if it's for me.

_**Rin's POV**_

I was dragged out of my sanctuary and taken to the table where we all talked. I just don't want to get hurt anymore. Is that to much to ask? I walked around in circles without noticing and when I looked up I saw everyone looking at me funny. Have I been doing this for a long time? I just told them I need to relax a little bit so I went to the spa room. I sank into the water when I heard water move next to me. The room was pretty steamy so I couldn't see anything.

"Do you really think he likes you?" I heard a voice scoff. I didn't understand what it meant until I recognized the voice.

"Of c-course he d-does L-Lily," I reply back. I can't even see her. Where is she?

"You're just lying to yourself. You know you're just a bother to have around."

"No I'm n-not, s-stop trying t-to trick me!"

__"You know it's true. Your parents wanted to kill you and Len didn't do anything because he still likes me." Then I saw her body appear from out of the mist.

"You c-can't say that y-you don't e-even know me!" How does she know about my parents? Why would she say that about Len? He broke up with her. Part of me was denying it, but the other knew it was true.

"I've done my research Rin. I know everything there is about you. Pity your parents didn't kill you before they got the chance."

The part of me that was denying everything was disappearing and the part of me that knew it was true only grew larger.

"Well than Rinny I'll see you later." The sound of water splashing told me she was gone. I sank back into the water. I don't know what to do.

I don't even know if Lily is telling the truth. Len doesn't like her anymore or think that I'm a bother. I started walking outside when I heard talking.

"Listen Lily, I'm sorry about the day we broke up… I guess I need to take a little break from all the craziness that came along with Rin, so do you want to get back together?" I heard Len say. I guess she was right I am just a bother.

I went to our room and started packing my stuff. I don't know what to do or where to go. I'll figure it out. All I know is that I'm not wanted here… Goodbye people that I thought loved me, goodbye happiness, and most of all goodbye Len. What do I do?

_**Len's POV**_

Right when the words came out of my mouth I knew I'd regret them so I took them back right away.

"Lily I'm sorry I don't know why I just said that it's just that I have to do this for Rin. She comes first I'm sorry." Lily looked a little taken back by the words that came out of my mouth.

"Don't worry about her Len, she's probably gone by now." She covered her mouth right as she said that.

"What did you do?" I didn't even wait for her answer. I ran out of the room and ran for the door. I came just in time to see Rin walking out with her suitcase. I ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped for a second, and then she violently shook my hand out and started walking again. I ran in front of her so she would stop.

"Rin" she still wouldn't look up at me.

"RIN!" I yelled.

She looked up at me. Her eyes had nothing but betrayal in them. I feel like cutting myself.

"What do you want Len?" she finally whispered. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

I didn't know what to say. I know this is entirely my fault. I hurt her beyond repair. Maybe it's not too late. I can fix this.

"Rin please, I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance." She stared at me for a second.

"Len I-"

**A/N: What happens next? You'll have to wait because I'm still thinking. Should I make it happy or sad? Give me some comments telling me which. Oh yah, I'm going to man up and say you can comment whatever you want. Hope you comment I read all of them and they're much appreciated. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey red258 here. I really don't like making authors notes, but I'm sick so the next chapter will be out soon. Oh and you people are all idiots. Dare from _**AmutoCutie66**_. Here's a link to her webpage I guess: .net/u/3741623/. Sorry for the inconvenience. Red258 signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I had serious writers block. This chapter is really short. Well anyways thanks for the reviews and sorry about the mess up on chapter 4. I was tired so I put the wrong name. Oh yah, I know I suck at grammar, so please forgive me. Oh so there has been many reason why I've been gone for a while. First, I was sick. Second, I just got into a relationship with someone you might know as AmutoCutie66 well I love her so much that if I had to choose from her or the world I'd choose her. Yeah I'm embarrassed. You probably don't care about any of this so in short terms sorry for the wait and short chapter well here you go I left it on a cliff hanger.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own vocaloid or anything besides the plot.**

_**Len's POV**_

I waited on Rin's answer. I saw uncertainty in her eyes. I had to do something.

"Rin please if you give me another chance I promise I will never hurt you ever again." I looked her straight in her eyes as I said that. That snapped her out of her trance.

"Len of course I will." I gave her a huge hug.

After I put her down I told Rin we should probably get back now. She nodded her head. We started walking back. The only sounds that were heard were the soft sounds of our feet hitting the ground. When we finally got there I looked behind me and Rin wasn't there. I quickly retraced my steps until I found Rin on the ground. A rock was next to her and a pool of blood was forming around her head. I pulled out my phone and called 911. I tried to find the source of blood, but it just looked like a complete red mess. The ambulance showed up and took her to the hospital. I ran to my mom and dad's room.

'MOM, DAD GET UP RIN'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" They sat up immediately and ran to the car.

The whole ride there I couldn't sit still. Every sound made me jump, and my mom had to shake me to get my attention. When we got there the doctor directed us to a room. When I tried to go in a nurse told me and my parents to stay outside. What was only minutes felt like hours. After a few minutes a doctor came out of the room.

"I'm afraid she's dying of blood loss and we need a donor very quick," the doctor announced. "The hospital unfortunately has run out of her blood type."

"What do you mean you ran out?" I screamed. "She's going to die in there just because of a stupid hospital mistake!"

"I'm sorry sir… does anyone here have blood type A?" she asked. That's what I have… I can save her. "I have blood type A. Take my blood."

Everyone stared at me for a second as if I'd done something crazy. I probably just did, but if it's for Rin I'm willing to risk my life.

"Len we won't let you!" my dad roared. "You can die or something wrong can happen in the procedure."

"Dad please move I need to do this, please trust me," I said. He gasped for a second then nodded his head. The doctor led me into Rin's room.

I saw Rin on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed. The top of her head was bandaged. She strangely had the faintest smile on her lips. I changed into the hospital gown and waited for the doctors. When they came in they tried to smile, but it all ended as soft frowns. They put a mask on me.

"Okay Len, I'm going to count down from 10. You won't hear the last number. 10- 9- 8- 7- 6." I could no longer hear the doctor's voice anymore. I let the darkness slowly embrace me.

_**Rin's POV**_

I woke up and saw nothing but black. I couldn't open my eyes. What happened? I wanted to call out to someone and ask where I am, but my voice failed me. There was a sharp pain on the back of my head. After a while of waiting I tried to open my eyes again. They felt like anchors, but I mustered enough energy to. I was in a hospital? How'd I get here? Where's Len? I tried to stand up, but the pain in my head was too great. I just waited for someone to come. Then after a while Len's parents came. They both gave me huge hugs.

"Rin, we're so glad you're awake!" they looked like they had been worried sick.

"Where's Len?" I asked. Their faces darkened. "What happened?"

"Rin Len is…" Len's mom stopped for a second. "Len is"

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Once again sorry it was short I promise to make it 10 times longer next time. Thanks and reviews and PM's are always appreciated. You don't have to though. Bye, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, people it's been a while hasn't it! Well I'm back with another chapter of Trust. I hope you like it because I worked extra hard on this. The reasons for my absence are summer laziness, procrastination, friend troubles, and a huge power outage that lasted 3 days. Mostly summer laziness and procrastination though. Oh, also thanks for all the reviews. 30 is a lot so thanks for that. Well most of you probably don't give a crap about this so after the disclaimers try to enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot.**

_**Rin's POV**_

"Rin Len is…" Len's mom stopped for a second. "Len is in a coma…"

"What's a coma?" fear was starting to creep up on me slowly. "Is he okay?"

"A coma is when someone is unconscious for a long period of time." Len's mom said. "He might never wake up again."

Suddenly my eyes flooded with tears of despair. This couldn't be happening I was the one who got hit by the rock. What happened?

"B-But I was the one that got hit wasn't I? Why is Len in it instead of me?" I started to shake with sobs. I tried to stand up but immediately fell down again.

"Rin don't push yourself you just got a blood transfusion!" Len's mom helped me to bed again. "If you're not careful you'll end up injured again."

"I have to see him please is there anyway?" Len's mom looked down at me she shook her head and ran out of the room. I laid down there for what felt like hours until a woman in a white coat came in.

"Hello Rin I'm Gumi I'm your doctor. How are you feeling?" she sat beside my bed and started writing things down on her clipboard.

"I'm fine! I really am. Can I see Len?" the doctor looked surprised.

"Rin I'm afraid you're too weak to stand up at the moment it's going to be at least another day or two before you'll be able to be up on your feet again." I sighed in defeat as I heard that. Dr. Gumi smiled and asked me a few more questions about how I was and left. I lay down and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. What happened to Len? Did I have anything to do with it? I just want to see him! After the mini rant in my head I slowly got tired and before I knew it Dr. Gumi was waking me up.

"Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" I didn't want her to know I didn't because that would only lower the chances of seeing Len.

"I slept like a baby." I smiled and she looked at me for a second.

"Rin, I'm a doctor. I'm probably not the type of person you should lie to. Your eyes are red and have bags under them and you look very weak." She took my temperature and my blood pressure and left. I'm not going to be seeing Len in a long time. It's entirely that doctor's fault! I'm perfectly fine. I tried to stand up but quickly fell. Okay 50% of me is but that's enough to just see one person right? I laid down in defeat. I'll just have to wait. All day the only thing I did was stare at the white ceiling. It seemed familiar. Finally after what I think was about four hours Len's mom and dad came in the room. They smiled at me and gave me big hugs. They asked me how I was doing just like the Dr. Gumi. Then right as I was thinking about the Dr. Gumi she came in.

"How's my son doing?" Len's mom asked. Len's dad nodded as if he was going to ask the same exact thing. "Has he gotten any better?"

The Dr. Gumi only shook her head, "His condition hasn't changed at all. This coma may last a few months." Len's mom started crying on Len's dad's shoulder.

Dr. Gumi put a hand on her shoulder, "You know, some doctors believe that coma patients can hear what's going on around them. That's why they always keep a TV on. You should come here and talk to him often. Even if it will maybe seem like you're talking to a wall it may help." After that she left the room. Len's mom and dad decided to go to Len's room to talk to him. I begged them to take me with them but the shook their heads and left. Why doesn't anyone want me to see Len? I give up…

_**Lola's POV**_

Dr. Gumi told us that we could talk to Len and he'd be able to hear every word we said so I dragged Leon all the way to Len's room. **(A/N: I don't know if I've ever mentioned Len's dad's name so yeah. Haven't you missed these author notes in the middle of the story?) **Rin wanted to come too but both Leon and I knew that wasn't a good idea. Leon wanted to stop to tell me something, but I didn't have anytime for that my baby's waiting for me!

"Honey, you have to stop! I'm trying to tell you something that's very crucial!" Leon tried to get me to stop. "Just for a minute please stop!"

"I'll stop after I talked to my Lenny." I dragged him along until we finally got to his room. "What are you panting for? We barely even ran come one Leon!"

When we walked in I any word I had to say died in my mouth. He looked so pale and lifeless. I didn't know what to do anymore. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Leon trying to get my attention.

"Lola we need to talk about something right now." He had a very serious look on his face. "Don't stall this any further."

"What is it Leon?" I asked. I was beyond furious. What could be so important that our son had to wait?

"It's about Rin… We don't have enough money to keep her in the hospital." He said. "We don't have enough money to raise her while Len's in the hospital either."

"What are you suggesting Leon?" I asked, "Are you suggesting we abandon Rin? Have you lost your mind?"

"Well Lola what do you suggest we do then? Abandon our own son when he's in a coma?" Leon retorted. "There are only two options and those are abandoning Len or abandoning Rin."

"Leon we shouldn't even be talking about things like this here. Len could hear." Leon looked at Len.

"Please Lola do you really believe that he could hear a word we're saying? We're going home. We'll discuss this among ourselves tonight." I was then dragged out of my room. I was in utter shock. Len's my son, but Rin's like a daughter to me.

_**Len's POV**_

"Ugh where am I? What happened?" no one answered. "Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

I looked all around me and all I saw was black. I tried to take a step, but my body wouldn't move. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Still no answer… I waited for a while hoping something would happen. Fortunately, I'm more patient then Rin. Wait a second… Rin! What happened to her? Was she okay?

"Hey, where am I? Somebody say something!" I'm starting to get freaked out. I gave up and laid down. I fell asleep after a while. When I woke up my surroundings were completely different. I was in a hospital room I think… Wait a second. I looked to the side and saw my body in the hospital bed. Scratch that I was in MY hospital room. Okay, now I'm very freaked out. What the hell is going on! I heard a bunch of footsteps and my mom and dad entered the room.

"Lola we need to talk about something right now. Don't stall this any further." What's my dad talking about?

"What is it Leon?" Dang mom sounds mad. What's going on here? I tried to get my mom's attention but it's like I didn't even touch her.

"It's about Rin… We don't have enough money to keep her in the hospital. We don't have enough money to raise her while Len's in the hospital either." What? No dad what the fuck are you thinking dad? You bastard!

"What are you suggesting Leon? Are you suggesting we abandon Rin? Have you lost your mind?" Thank you mom. Someone knows what they're talking about.

"Well Lola what do you suggest we do then? Abandon our own son when he's in a coma?" Better me than Rin dad! What the hell? "There are only two options and those are abandoning Len or abandoning Rin."

"Leon we shouldn't even be talking about things like this here. Len could hear." Damn right I'm hearing this!

"Please Lola do you really believe that he could hear a word we're saying? We're going home. We'll discuss this among ourselves tonight." Wait, where the hell do you think you're going right after you discussed this right in front of me? Dad dragged mom out then all of a sudden I felt dizzy. Then everything went black. Not again! Come on do I have to wait here for who knows when! Well than… this sucks. Anyone want to switch places!

_**Next Day**_

Ugh, where am I? I feel like I've been saying that way too much. That's not normal in case you haven't noticed. Hey, I'm back in my hospital room. I started walking around and stopped at my bed.

"Well then, hey there good looking." I'm talking to myself… That's an all time low. I turned my head and saw a note. I read the outside of the note that read: _From: Mom and Dad. _I slowly opened the note and read it out loud

_Dear Len,_

_**Rin's POV**_

I woke up from a deep sleep. After I gave up on seeing Len I found that sleep came faster. As I reached for my glass of water I saw a letter. It read: _From Lola and Leon (Len's mom and dad)_ I opened the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Rin,_

_We have something to tell you. We're going to-_

**A/N: So how was that? Pretty short for my taste but oh well. So what do you think each of the letters say? Well like I always say reviews are very much appreciated, but if you don't want to meh it's up to you. Anyways it's summer vacation so I might be typing a lot more. Yeah, not really I'll probably procrastinate so if I do just send me a PM or review and I'll go back to writing. I also have the extra convincing from AmutoCutie66 who by the way gave me the idea for this chapter. Anyways I guess that's it. Oh yeah, almost forgot a very big thanks again even though I already said it in the beginning for all the reviews. Never thought this story would get so much. Anyways bye happy 4th of July.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it. Well I'm afraid I'm here with more bad news. Well actually if you like the story it's bad news, but if you hate this story for whatever reason than it'll be your day. Yeah, anyways unfortunately I no longer have the time or motivation to write this story anymore. Don't get me wrong here; I really like writing my story, but I have nothing more to offer here. If you were expecting an update and got all exited; my bad. Well, there is partial good news however. If you feel that you can continue and finish this story tell me the reason why I should let you adopt this story and maybe I'll pick you. If I don't get anyone who asks… yeah it's just going to be discontinued. My original plan for this story was to have over 15 chapters, so if you feel that you can complete this task and won't stop halfway then I will gladly hand it over. If there is more than one person who wants to do it and that's just IF there is even anyone then I'll read the reason why you want to adopt the story and choose from there. I won't be biased about how many stories or followers you have, so if you have no stories at all and you want this to be your first than give it a shot. Hopefully someone can adopt it. I'll be checking everyday to see if anyone wants to. Just PM me. The dead line for this will be in 1 or 2 weeks. Once again I apologize. Well as always Red258 signing out.


End file.
